A web part is a re-useable software component that implements one or more controls that enable end users to view and modify content, appearance, and behavior of Web pages directly from a browser. In general, web parts may have queries associated with them, and results of a given query may be rendered by particular web part. However, such queries are typically hard-coded, and therefore may preclude the use of conditional logic to drive an associated web part.